Goddess Gone Wild
by SunnyInOregon
Summary: Nominated for the 2012 Profiler's Choice Awards - Best Rossi/Garcia. Garcia sends an email to Morgan only he never gets it. "In this email I detailed how I would like to strip this profiler naked, tie him to my bed and do unspeakable things to his delectable body," Garcia said hurriedly.
1. Chapter 1

**Goddess Gone Wild**

**By: Sunny**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. I'm only playing with them.**

**Summary: Garcia sends an email to Morgan only he never gets it. "In this email I detailed how I would like to strip this profiler naked, tie him to my bed and do unspeakable things to his delectable body," Garcia said hurriedly.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ouch," Derek yelled loudly as he rubbed his arm. "What did you do that for?"

"That's for not answering my email," Garcia smiled sweetly at him as she joined him at the bar.

"What email?" he inquired as he waved to the bartender.

"The one I sent you this afternoon," she said vaguely as the bartender and their other friends joined them.

Everyone put in their order and moved off to grab a table. Garcia sat between Morgan and JJ while Emily and Reid grabbed the other remaining seats.

"You sent me seven emails this afternoon," Morgan pointed out continuing their conversation. "Which one didn't I reply to?"

"The one I sent to you about the thing we've been talking about," she replied sparingly.

Before Morgan could reply Emily joined in. "Well, I wasn't interested before but now I am – what have you two been talking about?"

"Nothing," Garcia replied quickly a blush quickly staining her cheeks. Everyone at the table turned their attention to her.

"I didn't get an email about that," Morgan said as the waitress stopped and dropped off their drinks. He picked up his beer and took a deep swallow.

"Yes you did," Garcia argued.

"I didn't, Baby Girl."

She grabbed her purse rummaging for a moment before pulling out her phone. "I'll show you," she growled as she punched heavily on the buttons. The table was quiet for a few minutes.

"Ah- ha!" she cried triumphantly. "I sent it at 3 o'clock to one…."

She dropped the phone on the table.

"Oh my Gawd!" she screamed looking panicked.

"What's the matter," JJ asked as she reached for the phone.

Garcia grabbed it away from her and held it to her breast.

"Garcia what's wrong?" Morgan asked gently.

She swallowed hard as she looked at him tears were building behind her lashes. "I sent it to him," she whispered.

Morgan started to laugh then stopped himself. "Baby Girl are you sure?"

"What is wrong?" JJ asked.

"Sent what to whom?" Reid inquired.

"Will someone tell us what is going on," Emily demanded.

Garcia looked around the table at the concerned faces of her friends. She took a deep breath. "I wrote an email to Morgan about a certain profiler that I like."

"Ok," JJ smiled reassuringly.

"In this email I detailed how I would like to strip this profiler naked, tie him to my bed and do unspeakable things to his delectable body," Garcia said hurriedly.

"It's safe to believe that this profiler is not Morgan or Reid," Emily speculated.

JJ was biting her lip and Reid looked perplexed.

"Why would you write something like that?" Reid asked.

"It was an email between friends," Garcia defended.

"Friends talk about things like that," Morgan said in camaraderie.

"My friends don't," Reid pointed out.

"None of your friends have girlfriends," Emily replied.

"Do your friends even know what girls are?" Morgan teased.

Garcia shrieked and dropped her now ringing phone on the table.

"Are you going to answer that?" Reid asked.

"No," Garcia replied emphatically. "And neither are any of you!"

JJ leaned over the table and peered at the phone screen. She smiled and looked up at her friend. "Honey, I think David Rossi wants to talk to you!"

The End, for now

insert evil laughter


	2. Chapter 2

**Goddess Gone Wild**

**Part 2**

**By: Sunny**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. I'm only playing with them.**

**Summary: Garcia sends an email to Morgan only he never gets it. "In this email I detailed how I would like to strip this profiler naked, tie him to my bed and do unspeakable things to his delectable body," Garcia said hurriedly.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dave picked up his laptop and carried it out of his office and into his Unit Chief's office. He sat down in the chair in front of the desk waiting for the younger man to look up at him.

"By all means, come in and have a seat," Hotch stated sarcastically.

"I need your help," Dave said ignoring the sarcasm.

"My whole life is devoted to helping you," Hotch said still not looking up.

"Look at this," Dave ordered as he plopped his laptop on the papers Hotch was reading.

Hotch sighed and glared at his mentor before relenting and reading the email Dave had placed in front of him.

"Is this for real?" Hotch asked as he scrolled through the email.

Dave shrugged. "As far as I can tell."

Hotch looked up at him and started laughing.

"What's so funny," Dave asked offended.

"I didn't think you were her type," Hotch smirked. "Are you going to talk to her about this?"

Dave shrugged again. "That's why I came to see you. What should I do?"

Hotch sat back in his chair and eyed Dave. "As your boss I would have to say you need to put a stop to this. It's definitely inappropriate work email – borderline harassment even."

"I don't think she meant to send this to me," Dave pointed out.

"I understand that," Hotch cut in. "Let me finish, okay?"

"Please proceed," Dave said with a wave of his hand.

"As your friend, I think you should pursue this."

Dave groaned and rubbed his face with both hands.

Hotch continued. "I know you haven't gotten laid in a while …"

"Do not continue that thought," Dave ordered. "What if this is some sort of prank? A late hazing incident."

"Hazing?" Hotch laughed. "You've been with the team how long? Years! I think the time for hazing is long past."

"Do you really think she's interested in me?"

"Why wouldn't she be?" Hotch asked. "She's just like every other female that has crossed your path – heterosexual. Though I do remember you hooked up with a pair of lesbians that one weekend in Milwaukie."

Dave grinned. "That was quite a weekend."

"Call her," Hotch ordered.

Dave hesitated.

"Don't think about it," Hotch said. "Pull out your phone and call her. What's the worse thing that could happen?"

"She laughs at me," Dave said soberly.

"Wouldn't be the first time that happened," Hotch pointed out. "I think your ego could handle it."

"What if she hasn't realized that she sent me the email and I just embarrass her so much that she doesn't want to speak to me again?"

"Call. Her."

Dave sighed and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He flipped it open and looked at the screen.

"You want me to call her for you?"

"Shut up," Dave murmured. "I'm trying to figure out what I'm going to say."

"Just tell her you have something you want to talk about and ask her to meet you for coffee," Hotch suggested.

Dave sighed again and punched a few buttons on the phone. He held it to his ear and listened to it ring.

"Hello," Garcia said hesitantly.

"Hey Kitten," Dave greeted. "We need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

**Goddess Gone Wild part 3**

**By: Sunny**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. I'm only playing with them.**

**Summary: Garcia sends an email to Morgan only he never gets it. "In this email I detailed how I would like to strip this profiler naked, tie him to my bed and do unspeakable things to his delectable body," Garcia said hurriedly.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Garcia swiped up her ringing phone and rushed to the exit. Once she reached the sidewalk she hit the button to accept the call.

"Hello," Garcia said hesitantly.

"Hey Kitten," Dave greeted. "We need to talk."

"Okay," she replied slowly.

"Where are you?"

She looked around at the empty sidewalk. "I'm at a bar with the team minus you and Hotch."

"I see," he said softly. "Any chance I could meet up with you later?"

"Tonight?" she panicked.

"Preferably," he answered. "Can you call me when you are headed home? I could meet you there."

She swallowed hard and tried to think of an excuse to delay the inevitable then realized that meeting him at her apartment would be better than meeting at the office. "Okay. I shouldn't be too late."

"Take your time," he said agreeably. "I'm going to finish up some paperwork."

"You're still at the office?" she asked accusingly.

He chuckled. "Some of us don't have lives."

"We need to fix that," she snorted.

He paused and let her statement hang in the air.

"I, uh, I gotta go," she said quickly. "I'll call you later."

She shut the phone off and internally screamed. What the hell is wrong with me? I am going to get myself into so much trouble. She shuffled back into the bar, crossed the room and sat down.

"Well?" JJ pressed immediately.

Dazedly, she looked at their inquiring faces. "He wants to meet at my apartment tonight," she announced.

"Ooh la la," Emily purred. JJ grinned wickedly while both of the men frowned.

"That's not a good idea," Morgan cautioned. "He might get the wrong idea."

"What are you talking about?" Emily argued for Garcia.

"Can we say opportunity?" JJ piped in.

"What kind of wrong idea could he get after reading my email," Garcia inquired. She raised an eyebrow at him.

Morgan chuckled and shook his head. "I guess you're right. You already gave him the wrong ideas."

"Thanks a lot," Garcia grumbled as everyone laughed.

An hour later she sat in her car in the parking lot staring at the phone in her hand as Esther warmed up enough to drive. She thought about just heading home and hoping that Dave would forget about the whole situation when she realized that a man like him would never forget. She was about to dial his number when her phone rang: it was Dave.

"Hello," she said softly.

"Hey Kitten," he replied. "You going to be much longer?"

"I was just about to call you," she admitted. "I'm warming Esther up and getting ready to head home."

"Esther?" he said inquiringly.

"My car," she supplied. "Are you ready to head out?"

"I'm done for the night," he told her. "I'll meet you at your place."

"Dave…" she started stopping when her voice cracked. "I…"

"Penelope?"

She took a deep breath. "Sorry." She laughed.

"What are you sorry for Kitten?"

"I'm nervous."

"About meeting up with me?" he asked.

She nodded then remembered she was on the phone. "Yes."

"Relax Kitten," he soothed. "I won't bite. Unless you want me too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Goddess Gone Wild part 4**

**By: Sunny**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. I'm only playing with them.**

**Summary: Garcia sends an email to Morgan only he never gets it. "In this email I detailed how I would like to strip this profiler naked, tie him to my bed and do unspeakable things to his delectable body," Garcia said hurriedly.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dave climbed the last step and slowly walked over to Garcia's apartment door. Through the thin wood he could hear the strains of an unfamiliar verse.

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

_Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_

_So come on and give me a chance_

_To prove I am the one who can walk that mile_

_Until the end starts_

The music continued until he knocked on the door; in an instant the hallway was quiet. He could hear shuffling on the other side of the door.

"Who is it?" Garcia's muffled voice asked.

"It's Dave, Kitten," he replied. There was a series of scrapes and clicks then the door opened and she peered at him around the edge. He smiled in his least threatening manner. "Hi."

"Hi," she replied breathlessly. She continued to stand there and peer at him from behind the piece of flimsy wood.

"Are you going to let me in?" he asked eventually.

"You want to come in?" she squeaked.

"Unless you want to talk in the hallway," he shrugged. "I'm okay with it. But I don't think your neighbors would appreciate it though."

Her eyes widened. Hastily she stepped back and opened the door wider. "Please come in," she said politely.

He stepped across the threshold and stopped. The room was filled with lit candles and smelled like cinnamon. The door closed behind him. He waited without turning around or speaking. Garcia walked past him shuffling to the couch where she perched on the edge and blinked at him from behind a pair of owl-like red glasses.

"I guess I should apologize," she stuttered.

Dave raised an eyebrow at her and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I really didn't mean for you to get that email," she mumbled. "That is why you are here, right?"

Dave let out a deep breath and nodded.

Garcia rose to her feet and walked over to the window. She stared into the inky darkness her mind was racing a mile a minute.

"Kitten…" he began.

"I should explain it to you," she cut him off.

He laughed and ran a hand through his jet black hair. "I'm pretty certain I understood the context of the email, Sweetheart."

She shook her head still looking out the window. Dave watched her reflection in the glass as the candles flickered between them. "You don't know the whole story," she said softly. "That was only one in a number of emails I sent to Derek about you."

Dave shifted and crossed his arms. "I got to say I am not happy to know that you and Derek have been talking about me," he told her evenly.

"It wasn't a bad conversation," she defended. Her eyes met his in the glass. He raised his eyebrow again. "I've been worried about you," she confessed.

He frowned stuffing both hands deep in his pants pockets. She turned around and faced him as he stared at her.

"I know you've had it pretty rough lately and I just want to make things better for you," she said in a rush. "With the loss of your first wife and all the memories…"

Dave shifted again, swayed for a moment then began pacing the floor between the door and the entry to her bedroom.

"I just want you to be happy again," Pen said as her voice cracked.

Dave snorted. He turned to her his face unreadable. "I haven't been _**happy**_ in a long time, Kitten."

Pen swallowed hard and stared at him as tears filled her eyes.

"Don't," he said harshly. "Don't fucking start that."

"Start what?" she asked gently. She took a step towards him.

"The sympathy crap," he spat. "I don't want it."

She shook her head and continued walking to him. "That's not what I…"

"I don't care," he yelled cutting her off and making her jump at the same time.

"Yes you do," she told him. She reached his side blocking his path. "That's part of the problem for both of us."

He stopped pacing and glared at her. "What does that mean?"

"We both care too much for people who don't care about us," she explained then continued as he was about to speak. "Oh they care about us too but it's not the same. It's not fair. You and me – we're destined to live through our lives alone and broken hearted. I don't know about you but I know that I'm tired of it. I want to be with someone who has the capacity to love as much as I do. I want to be with you."

His gaze held hers. "Penelope…"

She reached out and touched his face. "I know it ain't easy giving up your heart."

"No. It's not," he replied softly.

"Wait," she ordered. She stepped away moving to her bedroom. A few seconds later the music started again and she returned. "Dance with me?" she asked. He hesitated. "Please?"

Slowly, he stepped forward and took her into his arms. They swayed gently to the music. The words washed slowly over them. They continued to dance after the music faded away then suddenly it started again. Dave smiled against her hair. She had turned on the repeat button.

They stayed like this for hours, not talking, just swaying. The candles burned out long before they did. At some pint in the night they collapsed in a pile on the couch and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Goddess Gone Wild part 5**

**By: Sunny**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. I'm only playing with them.**

**Summary: Garcia sends an email to Morgan only he never gets it. "In this email I detailed how I would like to strip this profiler naked, tie him to my bed and do unspeakable things to his delectable body," Garcia said hurriedly.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When Dave woke his senses went into to overdrive. His back ached from sleeping haphazardly on the couch, his right arm was asleep, and his pants were about three sizes too small. The lusciously soft, warm woman draped across him was responsible for all of this but he was damned if he was going to blame her. Waking with her in his arms filled him with a sense of hope and that was something he hadn't felt in a long time.

He had returned to the BAU not just to close a case nagging in his heart but to fulfill that need for excitement that was missing from his life. He had no longer felt the need to chase anything that walked past in a skirt. When Carolyn had returned and he thought she wanted to try again at their relationship it had surprised him to realize that he really wanted to try again. That was what really hurt; now he was ready for a commitment and she was gone.

Penelope wiggled in her sleep and he tightened his grip to keep her from falling onto the floor. This woman – this bright ray of sunshine offered her heart to him. It was an offer he didn't take lightly. There would be complications; their age difference, the fact that they worked together, their friends – nothing insurmountable. Dare he take a chance? His body was screaming yes, his heart though was being cautious.

Penelope shifted again so that she lay facedown sprawled over him. Her delicious curves pressed tight against his body in all the right places. He felt his pants shrink a little more.

"Damn," Penelope breathed.

Dave peered at her face she appeared to be asleep still. Suddenly, her hips rotated against his pulling a groan from him. Her lips widened into a grin.

"You are so hard," she whispered as she nuzzled his neck. He groaned again as her tongue flicked against his skin.

"Kitten," he moaned. His arms pulled her even closer.

"Just imagine where this would lead if we were naked in my bed," she whispered. Her warm breath fluttered across his skin sending another ripple of pleasure through him.

"Sweetheart, in my head, we are already naked and sweaty," he admitted roughly. His body tensed as he felt her hand move slowly down his chest to the front of his jeans. "Penelope…"

"David?" she replied teasingly as she rocked her hand over his bulge.

"I'm not ready to commit to a relationship," he whispered hoarsely.

"I'm not asking you to," she replied softly. Her nimble fingers lowered the zipper and slipped inside the fly. "I'm just trying to lessen the pressure here."

"Really?" he choked out. His hips moved reflexively with the soft caress of her fingers. "I think the pressure is rising."

Her soft hand encircled his warm, hard flesh and deftly released him from the confines of his pants. The cool morning air did nothing to dampen his libido; instead it made him harder. Penelope slid her hand firmly up and down his shaft from base to tip. He couldn't stop the groan that slipped through his lips.

"You like that?" Penelope asked knowingly.

"Hell yeah," he moaned.

"Me too," she agreed as she gave him a gentle squeeze. She suddenly shifted positions squirming herself down his body.

"What are you doing?" he asked breathlessly.

She grinned at him. "I'm getting a closer look. You saw the email – I have unspeakable things I want to do to you. Do you really think I would pass up an opportunity like this?"

Dave sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Not going to tie me to the bed?"

"Next time," she replied softly.


End file.
